Save the last dance
by GothGirl1996
Summary: Jack recalls his life with a prima ballerina during the 1944 season in the Opera House in London's Covent Garden where she is performing Sleeping Beauty. In honour of my good friend, the ballerina, Alice.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Present day. Cardiff. 09:35.

Jack was sat in his office. Alone. He had been flipping through the paper looking for a ballet to attend tonight in honour if a young ballerina he had once known. She had been a tiny woman with blonde hair, attractive bluesy eyes and a big, bright, beaming smile which matched her personality beautifully.

She had been a prima ballerina, the top of her class and the best in the country if not the best in Europe. Jack had adored her the moment he had seen her dance in New York at the end of the 1930s he had followed her career there after and was lucky enough to meet her in person at the Royal Opera House in London's Covent Garden when she had danced there as Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty.

His flying division had been transferred to the outskirts of London and she he had available leave he took it and went to the opera house to watch Miss Alice Davenport, an English prima ballerina dance in many shows his favourite being sleeping beauty. He'd been searching the paper to see if he could find a local production of it and had failed and so now he was upset with himself. Not something Jack felt very often but feel it today he did. That was how the now crumpled paper had ended up on the floor by the office door.

He was considering visiting his past and visiting Alice again but he wasn't sure how that would look or seem to his past self if they ever came into contact. He rubbed his face with his hands and let his eyes fall onto the sepia photograph of a ballet dancer- Alice actually- in a pirouette pose, her face tilted to the side, but her eyes gazed straight at him, looking into his soul almost, on the desk in front of him. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander back to that explosive summer in 1944.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

1944, London.

Jack stood up with the rest of the audience and clapped as loud as it was possible to in the crowded Opera House in London's Covent Garden. Alice had been amazing as Aurora and now deep in his heart he knew he was in love with her. They'd been stepping out together for several weeks ever since he had first seen her perform and had been given the pleasurable offer of meeting her backstage on opening night. He scooped up the bouquet of white roses, pink tulips, and the ivory lilies he knew she loved so much and disappeared back stage to wait for her to come off the stage and head to her dressing room.

Just as he got to the back of the stage she was coming off from the final curtain call. She saw him and rushed over to embrace him, her blonde hair simmering under the lights.

"Hello, Captain." She smiled.

"Miss Davenport... Or should that be Your Majesty." He laughed, his accent adoring as he brushed her hair from her face, his eyes level with her crown which was settled on the top of her head. She laughed back and kissed his cheek as they walked off to the dressing rooms, his arm around her waist. He handed her the flowers and she smiled sweetly at him as he opened her dressing room door.

She breezed in and sat her flowers in a vase of water that had been prepared for her by Janice the wardrobe mistress in the company. Jack settled himself on her ottoman chest at the end of her couch whilst she sat before her mirror and set about taking off the stage makeup that was so thick upon her face.

"What have you done today, Jack?" She said, her accent pure and that which could be associated with the typical English rose she was; but jack saw her as more than that. She was the love of his life.

"Safely dealt with two weevils that were terrorising the East End." Jack wanted to say but instead he settled for "Kept a look out for enemy bomber planes- all clear thank god. Then did some exercises over the North Sea until I came here to see you, my dear."

"The war should be over soon, shouldn't it Jack?" She asked looking at him in her mirror. The time traveller in Jack wanted to say yes and tell her the truth that in less than a year it would be all over but he knew he couldn't. So he sighed, stood up and moved to place his hands on her shoulders.

"Let's just hope that it is, love." He said looking her in the eyes in the looking glass before her. She smiled and placed her hand over his on her left shoulder.

"Yes, lets."

Jack kissed her temple as Alice put her make up sponges away and turned to look at him, plain faced and full of natural beauty. "How about dinner, my dear? We could go to the Ritz."

Alice smiled. "Sounds perfect, then perhaps a walk in Hyde Park?"

"I quite agree. I'll wait outside for you." He agreed as Janice arrived to help Alice from her heavy costume. Alice nodded and Jack made his way outside, hands in his pockets. Once outside he closed his hand around the black velvet box that lay there. His heart began to hammer, all sorts of upsetting scenarios playing through his head. What if she said no? Could he go on living? He would just have to wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

1944, Hyde Park.

They had dined at the Ritz on caviar and champagne- all paid for by Jack of course- and now they were strolling through Hyde Park arm in arm, they gas mask boxes slung from their shoulders. The water bubbling and rushing past in the serpentine lake was music to their ears and Jack watched as Alice began to dance down the pathway. He smiled and followed her his great coat blowing out behind him.

"Alice! Wait, I have something to ask you." Jack called and Alice turned around, giggling after a drop too many of champagne and made her way, dizzily back to Jack.

"Yes, Jack?" And she gasped as jack dropped to one knee before her, her hands in his.

"Marry me? I won't stop you dancing If that's what is worrying you." He said kindly and Alice stood stunned before she gasped out a breathy "Yes." Jack stood and lifted her off her feet as he spun her around before setting her on the ground and pulling the box from his pocket and handing it to her.

She opened it and inside, nestled in the black velvet, was a dainty round cut diamond engagement ring. She stared at it with an open mouth and then at Jack who smiled cheekily. "You didn't think I wouldn't be prepared did you love?"

"It's beautiful." She whispered as the diamond glistened in the moon light.

"Just like the woman who will wear it. Try it in for size." Jack encouraged and Alice pulled out the ring and handed Jack the box before she slipped it on to her finger. A perfect fit.

"Lovely." Jack said happily.

"You like that don't you?" Alice asked as she admired her left hand.

"Oh yes." Jack grinned and then proceeded to tickle her, Alice couldn't help but laugh. She was a prima ballerina and now engaged to the man of her dreams. She was happy and she hoped that would last.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Present day Cardiff.

Jack snapped out of his reverie as Gwen threw open his office door. Jack turned away from her and wiped away the tears that had begun to roll down his cheeks at the memory if the happiest time during that war he had ever experienced and he doubted he would ever feel something as powerful as that ever again.

"Jack?" Gwen paused as he turned back to her. "Have you been crying?" She asked stepping over the paper on the floor. She picked it up and followed it onto the end of his desk without reading or glancing at it.

"I might have been." Jack said glumly, his eyes falling to the photograph of Alice once more. Gwen followed his eye line and smiled slightly.

"She's beautiful. Old friend, Jack?"

"Something like that.," he said and when Gwen flashed him a look. He continued. "Her name was Alice Amelia Davenport, she was a prima ballerina with a ballet company based in London during the Second World War. She and I had... Something, that you don't need to know about." Jack finished hotly.

"I came up to tell you that there is a young woman downstairs, a ballerina, looking for you."

"Did she give a name?"

"Amelia Alice Davenport- Harkness."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Late 1944

Jack and Alice emerged from the church near the opera house surrounded by family and friends, Alice threw her bouquet of roses and lilies into the group of women and smiled when Janice, the wardrobe mistress caught it and flashed a look at Peter Anderson, the lighting master who returned it gleefully. Alice had a feeling a romance had been blossoming between them ever since they had began at the opera house several months before.

Jack was dressed in his great coat and uniform, his wings glistening almost as brightly as Alice's ring in the winter sunlight. Jack was delighted and so was Alice as they cli moved into the mark V jaguar sedan that was waiting for them outside to take them to the Ritz where Jack had booked them a room for the night, because, unfortunately it was closing night on the ballet the next day and Alice had to be on stage so they couldn't start their proper honeymoon until the final curtain call the following night. Jack was pleased because he had managed to keep the location of their honeymoon a secret- he'd booked them a week away in Lake District over the Christmas period to "settle" into married life and to spend some time alone- Alice's favourite place in the country. Whilst they were away the ballet company would be moving on to Edinburgh to set up for a months run there. Jack had already asked for a transfer to an Edinburgh base to be near to Alice when she performed which had happily been accepted. His new commanding officer was the Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart Senior. The time traveller in Jack found this hilarious as he had met Lethbridge-Stewart Junior many times and his daughter Kate too. It would be hard keeping that from Senior but Jack would have to whether he wanted to or not.

Jack helped Alice into the car before climbing in himself and letting the chauffeur drive them to the Ritz. Jack looked at Alice who's face was flushed from the cold winter air and thought her stunning. She must have felt his eyes on her for she turned and smiled at him. He smiled back and brushed her cheek with his hand. Before he pulled her in a kissed her tenderly, nibbling her lip teasingly before he pulled away.

Alice blushed even more now and giggled nervously. "Just a taste of what's to come, love." Jack said kindly with a cheeky grin. Alice laughed at him as his words sent a tingling down her spine. She was looking forward to that part of her life with Jack.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

1944, Christmas Day.

"Jack!" Alice called from upstairs and Jack rushed up to their room on the top floor of the cottage they were staying in for their honeymoon, they'd spent longer there than planned but the ballet company and the land lords hadn't minded. Jack was worried though about Alice, because over the last few days she'd been complaining of stomach pains he'd stuck out with it until Alice complained every morning for 3 days before he'd called a local doctor.

He found Alice leaving their room with the doctor and he looked at her concerned. The doctor smiled. "I'll let her tell you, Captain Harkness. I'll see myself out. All the best, Mrs Harkness."

"Thank you doctor. Goodbye," Alice smiled happily as the doctor descended the stairs and she took Jack's hand laying against her still flat stomach and Jack's eyes widened. "We're having a baby, Jack."

Jack smiled and picked up his wife happily his heart bursting with pride and love for the tiny woman in his arms who now carried his growing child.

"I love you."

"I love you more." Alice said and kissed him. Both standing at the top of the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Present day

Jack shot out of his seat and downstairs faster than he could ever have imagined. He saw the visitor, the young woman, and smiled.

"Amelia? What are you doing here?" He asked and the woman turned, flashing him a smile.

"Grandfather! I came to invite you to my ballet tonight at the Cardiff opera house. We're performing sleeping beauty and I thought you might want to come, in honour of grandma." The woman said hugging Jack tightly as she crossed the floor to him. He held onto her to as if she was the most precious thing in the room and to him, she was.

"I would love that. I've looking in the paper for a listing and I couldn't find one." Jack said happily as Gwen joined them, the paper in hand.

"That's because this is last years paper, Jack." Gwen said simply, handing it to him.

"Oh, right." He said and she handed it to him and saw the headline on the front of it. "Prima ballerina dances last dance." He closed his eyes against the pain. He didn't want to read it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

1949

Christmas had come quickly once again for the young Harkness family. Jack was back from the wars and they were over and had been for a while, he had now resumed his position at Torchwood and Alice, a famous prima ballerina was now tutoring private students at the royal ballet school at the opera house in Covent garden. The couple now had three young boys- John Jack aged 4, Edward aged 3 and Andrew a little under a year.

That evening after the boys were in bed Alice found Jack, nursing a brandy in his armchair by the fire in their town house. Most of the city had been flattened in the blitz and this was the third home they'd had since their marriage. She sat down in front him and contemplated his saddened face.

"Jack, darling? Is something wrong?" She placed her hand on his thigh and he looked up at her.

"Not quite, Alice. I have something to tell you."

"Oh, what is it?" Alice was concerned now, he never spoken sullenly like this, even when they were alone.

"There will come a time when it is impossible for me to stay with you and the boys."

"What? What are you saying?" Alice was confused and terribly distressed by this.

"I have a gift... Some like myself see it as a curse. I live forever, If I die, I come back just as I am. I don't age. You my darling, will grow old, gracefully. I shall not I shall remain he way I am. When that happens others won't see me as your husband they may regard me as a son in context with you. I am sorry, Alice, but when it is no longer possible for me to be seen to the outside world as your husband, when they see me as your son or whatever, I will have to go and let you live out your life." Jack explained leaning forward in his chair and wiping the tears from Alice's cheeks when she began to cry.

"Are you saying that because you don't love me?"

"No, Alice. I do love you, so much it hurts that I will have to leave but I can't watch you age and die and know that I never will."

Alice began to cry and jack hugged her close to him. "I will always love you, Alice Amelia Davenport-Harkness. Always and forever, until the end of time. Never ever forget that."

She nodded and Jack added, "that time will not be for a whole yet my darling. We still have time." Or at least Jack hoped for her sake that was a comfort.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Present day

Jack clapped as the ballet came to an end that night in the Cardiff opera house before he took the bouquets of flowers from the empty chair next to him and dashed off backstage to meet is granddaughter, the prima ballerina of the company.

She saw him first and wrapped her arms around him. "Well what did you think?"

"You did her proud Amelia Alice. She would have loved to see her granddaughter dance her old routines. I'm proud of you too." Jack smiled kissing the top of her head. When he released her he handed her one bouquet of flowers and she smiled before taking his arm and letting him accompany her to her dressing room.

Jack waited outside whilst she changed and then when she had reappeared in her civilian clothes he took her arm and they left the theatre before hopping in a taxi ad taking it up to the cemetery in the centre of Cardiff. Jack paid the cabbie and then took his granddaughter's arm once more And made his way through the cemetery to the recent burials. They walked among the black and white marble headstones until they came to one right at the back. Waiting for them were Jack's other grandchildren- Elizabeth, Susan, James, Sarah and Joh- and his three sons and their wives- John Jack and April, Edward and Helena and Andrew, Amelia Alice's father, and Tracy. They all turned as he approached and his three sons moved so he could see the grave of his beloved wife. The boys were grey haired now and Jack didn't look a day older than what he had when he and Alice had met. Secretly his sons were envious of that part of him, but they had never admitted that and they had never been angry with Jack when the time had come in the mid sixties for him to leave them. They had understood and had sworn to look after their mother which is just what they did. Jack continued to visit them as they had grown up and he had been there when Alice had breathed her last. He read the inscription on the black marble as he lay down the bouquet of white roses, pink tulips and ivory roses that she had loved so much.

"In memoriam of Prima Ballerina Alice Amelia Davenport-Harkness,

A gem, a beauty an angel. A beloved wife, mother and grandmother.

Born January 4th 1924, died November 11th 2005, aged 81.

Save the last dance..."

Only now did Jack let a tear fall from his eye as his family all gathered together in memoriam.

He returned to the hub alone, Amelia Alice going off with her father, uncles and cousins. He found the paper from the year before he had been looking at earlier and found Alice's obituary he skimmed it, knowing what it said inside out, for he had written it after her death. It was the picture he was interested in, one of him, her and their children in the beginning of 1950 at a New Year's Eve party, held by Janice and Peter Anderson, the wardrobe and Lighting heads with the ballet company Alice had danced with, who had married the year after Jack and Alice.

Jack had his arms around Alice and their three boys were sat at their feet, little Andrew leaning in his brother Edward's shoulder, asleep. Jack's eyes settled on her happy face and he let the tears of sixty odd years flow down his cheeks as he remembered the good times, the bad times and all the others in between.

But most of all he remembered the evening she had died. He let that memory consume him and he sat in his office and howled in grief.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

November 11th 2005

Jack knocked on the door of Alice's room at the nursing home and a young nurse opened the door, smiled sadly at him and let him in before leaving the man and his "mother" in privacy.

"Alice? My darling?" Jack asked as he neared the bed and sat in the armchair beside it. Alice's breathing was laboured but she opened her eyes to see him, a small smile crossing her aged face. Alice's blue eyes shone with love and her white hair glimmered in the evening sun that flooded the room from the window opposite her bed.

"Jack." She whispered and Jack smiled sadly.

"I'm here, just as I promised."

"Glad you are, my precious and always youthful Jack. My captain." She smiled and lifted her fragile hand with her rings still firmly in place on her ring finger. Jack to her hand and held it gently. She was fragile now, even more so than she had been when they had first met. His prima ballerina.

"Not long now, Jack."

"I'm here. Alice?" He said as she began it close her eyes again, she opened them when he spoke.

"I love you and will for all eternity." Jack smiled at the woman who had held his heart for sixty one years almost.

"I know, I love you too. Save the last dance, captain, its mine..." She sighed and closed her eyes for one final time. Jack got up as he heard her breathing stop and her heart monitor ring shrilly as she flatlined, he kissed her lips one final time and slipped her rings off her finger, something they had said they would do and something the nursing home knew about too.

"I will save the last dance, for you Mrs Harkness." Jack whispered before he turned and left the room. He'd said goodbye and now it was time to move on, but he would never forget his prima ballerina, his wife, Alice.


End file.
